Vehicles may include a roof structure that can be removed to provide an open air experience for occupants. Some vehicles provide the open air experience with a convertible top that includes the support structure. Other vehicle designs include removable panels that are attached to a fixed support structure. Once the panels are removed the support structure remains in place.
Automotive suppliers and manufactures continually seek increases in efficiencies while introducing new features to enhance consumer approval and interest.